criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
All the Friendships Folded
All the Friendships Folded is the seventh case of the Metropolitan District. Case Background Mary Goldenworks, the famous tarot prophet returns to the team and reveals that Edward Shortcake, the manager of Shortcake Resort and Francis MacCartney, the water park manager are actually one of the ten share holders in the upcoming meeting where this made the team panic and check up on Francis in the water park after his detainment for his partnership with Edward for the murder of Parker's younger brother. But when they arrive at the water park, he's not there where they notice a video camera and saw that Francis went with someone to his house, this made them go to his household. Arriving at the household, they didn't also notice Francis there but they found an accounting book, where they saw the clients list of the water park then someone arrived and it was Parker's mother and a housekeeper of the MacCartney Household, Vanessa Sumerspeak and tells them that Francis went with someone to the Karenina Disco. After hearing this, One of Bella's employees arrived and says that there are two hards in the gift box in the disco. After the first chapter, the hands' matches Francis MacCartney, confirming his the victim but after some parts of the investigation many hate him for illegitimacy, imprisonment, greed and infidelity. Before the investigation is going to an end, Sherry tells them that there's an observation deck in the water park where the victim's body is discovered there in a coffin. Francis' killer is shockingly revealed to be Sherry Goodwill and she reveals that Francis is embleezing money at her father's clock shop where it then go bankrupt and his father died where she thought Francis killed him for money. But Lennard (detective) reveals that Andrew committed suicide and tells her that he die for her so his fortune will go to her and will be the next owner of the clock shop where it made her break down and surrender to the police. In the court, she was given a chance for her sentence to be reduced if she reveal some information about the share holders meeting, where she revealed that there are three dead share holders and there are seven remaining and tells them that some of them are Solomon Valen, Mary Goldenworks, Bella Karenina, an unknown person named Caroline Clifford and a certain Michelle Christon and also she reveals that the head of the share holders meeting is a certain person named Sharla Rockwell. After her statement is heard, her sentenced is reduced to 20 years in jail. After the trial, Lennard and his team are having suspicion on Wayne and Shawn since they were childhood friends turned to rivals and must secure the remaining members of the share holders meeting. In the case's finale, Lisanna reports to Lennard that Caroline Clifford wants to meet with them at her shop. Victim *'Francis MacCartney' Murder Weapon *'Scissors' Killer *'Sherry Goodwill' Suspects *'Mary Goldenworks'- Tarot Prophet (35) suspect eats crab, uses a camera, wears a polka dot polo shirt and wears lipstick. *'Vanessa Summerspeak'- Parker Summerspeak's Mother (55) suspect eats crab, is acrobatic, uses a camera and wears a polka dot scarf. *'Kathy Wells'- Karenina Disco Bartender (26) suspect is acrobatic, uses a camera, wears a polka dot ribbon and wears lipstick. *'Claire MacCartney'- Victim's Daughter (30) suspect is acrobatic uses a camera and wears lipstick. *'Sherry Goodwill'- Goodwill Heiress (25) suspect eats crab, is acrobatic, uses a camera, wears a polka dot scarf and wears lipstick. Killer's Profile *The killer eats crab. *The killer is acrobatic. *The killer uses a camera. *The killer wears polka dots. *The killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes Metropolitan Water Park: Water Plaza; Observation Deck MacCartney Household: Front Yard; Iconic Fountain Karenina Disco: Disco Backdoor; Disco Interior Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Water Plaza. (Clue: Video Camera) *Examine Video Camera. (Result: Video Footage; New Suspect: Mary Goldenworks) *Ask Mary about the video. *Investigate Front Yard. (Clue: Torn Page) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Journal Page; New Suspect: Vanessa Summerspeak) *Ask Vanessa about her son. *Investigate Disco Backdoor. (Clue: Gift Box; New Suspect: Kathy Wells) *Ask Kathy about the murder. *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Hands) *Analyze Hands. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (No Stars) Chapter Two: *Investigate Water Plaza. (Clue: Keys) *Examine Keys. (Result: Key Label) *Analyze Key Label. (00:15:00) *Ask Mary about the keys. *Investigate Front Yard. (Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Meeting Plan) *Ask Vanessa about the victim's ambitions. *Inform Claire about her father's death. *Investigate Iconic Fountain. (Clues: Harmonica, Metal Pieces) *Examine Harmonica. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Sherry Goodwill) *Ask Sherry about the harmonica. *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Lighter) *Examine Lighter. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Acrobatics and Camera Mastery) *Go to Chapter 3. (No Stars) Chapter Three: *Examine Confidential Box. (Result: Test Tube) *Analyze Test Tube. (09:00:00) *Examine DNA. (Result: Kathy's DNA) *Ask Kathy about her connections to Francis. *Investigate Disco Backdoor. (Clue: Files) *Examine Files. (Result: Complaint Filing) *Analyze Complaint Filing. (06:00:00) *Ask Vanessa about her son's compositions. *Ask Claire about Parker. *Investigate Disco Interior. (Clue: Water Park Badge) *Examine Water Park Badge. (Result: Red Powder) *Analyze Red Powder. (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Lipstick) *Investigate Water Plaza. (Clue: Last Will) *Analyze Last Will. (06:00:00) *Question Sherry about the will. *Investigate Observation Deck. (Clue: Faded Photo, Fabric, Coffin) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Dinner Photo) *Examine Fabric. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Polka Dots) *Examine Coffin. (Result: Victim's Body) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Crab) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No Stars) Additional Investigation: *Ask Claire about pornography. *Investigate Iconic Fountain. (Clue: Handbag) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Photos) *Fine Claire for pornography. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Help Mary. *Investigate Observation Deck. (Clue: Leftovers, Recipe Book) *Examine Leftovers. (Result: Food Sample) *Analyze Food Sample. (06:00:00) *Inform Mary about the results and give back her recipe book. (Reward: Burger) *Help Kathy pack up her things. *Investigate Disco Interior. (Clue: Stained Photo Album) *Examine Stained Photo Album. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (06:00:00) *Give back Katy her photo album. (Reward: Acrobatic Suit and Acrobatic Mask) *Go to Next Case. (No Stars) Category:Metropolitan District Category:Cases